The Haunting of Black Mansion
by Mrz.JasperHale4Ever
Summary: They thought it was just a story,But on halloween night they are about to find out just how wrong they are, There is a lot more to the Curse of Black Mansion then just a silly ghost story.. *will start reposting again in oct :
1. Prologue

They sat waiting, knowing what was coming for them, knowing that there was nothing that they could do that would stop it. They could hear the angry yells of the people of the town as they got closer and closer to them. They were coming to eliminate them for a crime they didn't commit, and there was nothing they could do to stop them.

"We don't have to much time left, we have to cast the spell now baby" He was frantic if they didn't get this done right now they wouldn't be given another chance and they would lose each other forever.

"Okay, Okay" she was crying, she didn't want it to end this way, she wanted to fight, but he said they didn't have another choice, it had to be this way, that fighting back in a harmful way would do nothing but prove the point the town folks where trying to make, that he and her were dangerous and had to be destroyed. They weren't bad people like the people in town thought they were, they had been wrongly accused, set up by someone who wanted them dead. He said that it would be pointless because they would never stop until they were dead and that this way they can still have a chance to be together again

They moved so that they were sitting facing each other. While closing their eyes and holding hands they chanted the spell that they needed and with heavy hearts they prayed it would work just as the door was broken in and the first angry mob member entered.


	2. Mysterious Invites

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. so back off my ass po-po's **

**

* * *

****BPOV**

_Dear Isabella Swan, You have been one of the select few lucky individuals that have been chosen to attend a once in a lifetime Halloween Party at the exclusive Black Mansion. You and Two lucky guests will be picked up by a limo and brought to the Mansion. The party is a lock-in and the doors to the mansion will lock at 10pm and won't be opened until 8am the next morning. Please come prepared for a overnight stay. Costumes are required for entry. We hope to see you there Miss. Swan please R.S.V.P by texting to the number below_

"Hey Ali, Rose come take a look at this." I called out to my friends holding the invitation in my hands. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale have been my best friends all my life, we grew up together in a little town called Forks in Washington, our parents were all best friends too so we meet when we were all just little babies. We lived together in a three-bedroom apartment close to our college campus.

Rose who was the twenty-one the oldest of the three of us was a tall blond hair blue eye goddess who should be a model working the runway. Although she'd much rather work underneath the hood of a car.

Alice was nineteen me and rose called her our baby she was a tiny thing about four feet eight inches, but she was a fireball full of an energy that no one her size should have. She had dark hair and magnetic gray eyes.

Then there was me Twenty year old Bella. I was average height not to tall not to short. I was the fun girl next girl door in the group, the friendly pretty one. I had long Brown hair and big doe Brown eyes. I've heard that with my sweet personality and my face that I could have been a movie star, but I loved to read and write that was my true passion.

"What is it B?" Alice answered walking into the room with Rose right behind her.

"Take a look at this I just got it today in the mail." I handed the Invitation to Alice so that Rose and her could see it.

"Black Mansion" Rose read the name of the place while frowning, "That sounds familiar, why does it feel like I heard that somewhere before."

"Well I think it sounds like fun, we've been trying to find something to do this Halloween and look at this place its stunning. There was a picture of the Mansion on the front of the invitation Alice was right about it the place looked gorgeous.

" I guess you're right, it wouldn't hurt to try it out its not like we have anywhere else to go so why not" Rose chimed in.

"So we're going to go then right?" I asked them both

Rose just nodded her head with a smile while Alice stood bouncing up in down clapping her hands

"Well, now I guess we're going to need costumes."

EPOV

"What's that you got there, Eddie?" My Best friend Emmett said looking over my shoulder.

I looked back down at the invitation that came for me in the mail today, for a Halloween party. I've never heard of Black Mansion before this but the place looked amazing. It said it was an exclusive invite and that I could bring two friends with me. I hadn't planned on going anywhere but a party was starting to sound like fun.

"It's a Invitation for a Halloween party." I said passing the invite over to him.

I watched him as he looked at the invite. Emmett McCarty was twenty-five and live across the hall from me. I meet him when I first moved in last year and we hit it off quickly, he was a giant dude over six feet tall, and build like a line backer he should be playing football or be a professional bodyguard, but he was a investment genius and worked for a very prestigious firm.

"Well were totally doing this my man, exclusive means hotter girls that alone is a deal closer." The cheesy grin on his face told me that Emmett had made up his mind even though I wasn't sure we were going to this party

"What's this about exclusive hot girls?" My other best friend Jasper asked sticking his head out from my kitchen. Jasper Whitlock was twenty-one, and a tall lanky blond kid. He was a very laid back and chill dude, almost like a modern day hippy but he was a war history nut, he knew any and all historical facts about any war you could think of, it was pretty annoying when I first meet him but Jasper is one of those people that once you get to know him you can't help but love him.

"Eddie man got a invite for a party at a place called Black Mansion." Emmett informed Jasper

"Hey, I heard about that place it was build in 1910 by a very power man for his wife, it's still in really good condition, it looks the same it did back then it's kind of freaky."

"Of course if someone heard about it, it would be Jasper's historical ass" Emmett joked

I laughed at my two friends, they were all the family I had left since my parents died last year. I don't think I would have made it through any of that if it was for these two. At first I wanted to drop out of school and just hide in self-pity. I'm a twenty two year old law student and every time I looked in the mirror all I saw was my father striking deep green eyes and my mother funny colored auburn hair. At first I hated looking at my self, because I look so much like them but it makes me smile now seeing that part of them in me every day. I even shared my father name Edward Masen I'd always have a part of both of them for as long as I lived and now I could finally be happy about that.

"So I'm with Emmett, we should go but I'm not in it for the hot girls, a place like that has bound to have a lot of history to it I would love to see it in person"

"Well, I guess we're all in then I just have to text this number they gave me and we're all set" I looked down at the invite to get the number off of it. Once I did that we all sat around my apartment doing different things and thinking quietly to ourselves. When Emmett being himself broke through the peace asking a question none of us even thought about.

"So, Where the hell are we getting costumes from?"

* * *

**Hmm i wonder if anyone else's wonders why these crazy kids are so quick to run off to a place they never heard of before on Halloween night **shakes head** this is how horror movies are made people... Now please please hit that review button any theories yet? Yes.. NO... Bitch you ain't gave enough info to make people have a theory yet... I'll take that too. Just give me something.. Oh by the way how am i doing on the beta boycott do i need to seek one a.s.a.p i want know unless you tell me... thanks for taking the time to read this i love all my readers sooo freaking much **


	3. Strange Meetings

**BPOV**

"Okay, so Rose and Bella your costumes are laid out on your bed's go ahead and start getting ready now." We had just walked through the door from a long day at the spa and hair salon, and Alice was already giving out orders to us. If I didn't love the little runt I would seriously hurt her. Especially after the day I had

I was brutally awoken early this morning by a bouncing, annoying Alice and was told to get off my ass, and get ready to go. After taking a shower I was shoved out the door where I endured hours, upon hours of pampering. I wasn't complaining though it was well worth it we all wanted to look our best tonight.

I went to hop into the shower careful not to mess up my newly done hair, and then went into my room to put on the Halloween costume I let Alice pick out of me.

I looked at myself in the mirror and admired what a good job Alice did at picking out my costume it was a baby blue Operating nurse Costume that laced up around my neck and again in the back. I threw on the matching side bow headband and after a nod at myself in the mirror I walked out into the living room waiting for the other two to come out so I can see what they were wearing too.

Rose came out next she was dressed as a sexy firewoman costume. It was a red and black fitted dress that zipped in the front with two buckles at the bottom.

Alice was the last to come out. She was wearing a green, light up Tinkerbell costume. It was a cute little dress with lights on the bottom of it making it glow. She had wings and a wand too. She looked just like a fairy I felt like chanting I do believe in fairies but I keep my mouth closed Alice may be little but what she lacks in size she sure has it in strength I learn the hard way to never piss her off.

"What time did they say the limo would be here to pick us up Bells" Rose asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"The text they sent me said the limo would be here at five" I said checking again to make sure I got a text a few minutes after I conformed I would be attending, saying that a limo will be arriving to collect us at 5pm and take us to the party and put us up in the morning and bring us back home.

"Do you guys have everything you'll need for the night?" Alice asked us she should know she pack our bags for us the girl was a serious control freak.

"Yes momma Alice we have it all here ready to go" Rose uttered sarcastically.

"I can't believe were doing a lock-in we haven't done one since girl scouts they were always so much fun" I nodded remember all the fun times we had in girl scouts and all the trouble we caused to I'm sure tonight would be no different the three of us together is a dangerous thing.

The limo arrived to pick us up exactly at five when the doorbell rang letting us know it was here we all squealed happily. We were so excited for this night to begin. This was going to be a night to remember I just knew it. I could feel it in my bones

The driver told us that we had one more stop to make to pick up more people and then we would be on our way. We had no idea we would be sharing a limo but we didn't complain though the fact that we didn't have to drive was good enough for all of us.

We stopped in front of an apartment building not far from ours the driver got out and went to ring the doorbell to let the other riders know that the limo was here. Just moments later three guys who were dress to match us as if they were are dates step out and walked towards the limo it was strange and freaky that we would be riding in a limo with three guys we never met before who were wearing the mate costumes to ours.

"OMG! Their dressed like us," Alice shrieked from next to me bouncing up and down in her seat

"And their fucking hot as hell" I rolled my eyes at that of course that would be Roses main concern

The driver opened the door for them so that they could get in. But as the first guy started in and finally took noticed of us sitting in the limo he looked very shock to see us sitting there.

He was a handsome blond with blue eyes who was wearing a matching Peter pan costume and he was just Alice's type I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth this couldn't get more perfect well at least that what I thought until the gorgeous green eyed Greek god sat down next to me.

**EPOV**

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock_

"Eddie dude open the door pretty boy, lets see what that fine ass of yours is rocking tonight" I shook my head at my best friend he was a little special sometimes, but he was funny as shit in his own weird way

Walking towards the door I finally open it and let him in he dressed as a fireman.

"Oh sweet Dr Masen, I feel a cough coming on want to check it out" he asked gesturing toward my Doctors Costume.

"Emmett you're like really creeping me out dude" I laughed and notice that Jasper coming out of his apartment.

"What's up dudes" Jasper walked in and one look at his costume and both me and Em wearing laughing hard

"OMG! You're going as Peter Pan that's hysterical" Emmett snickered.

"Ha Ha dudes laugh it up, but when I'm holding a pretty little Tinkerbell by the end of the night we'll see who is laughing then" He shot back at as smugly.

"Tinkerbell? But, I thought Peter had it bad for the Wendy Girl" Emmett asked looking genuinely confused.

"Oh, please Peter was so getting it in with the Fairy." Jasper replied back.

"You two are idiots," I said shaking my head

"That is just mean man, and so uncalled for" Emmett said trying to sound serious but failing to keep his face straight.

Just then the doorbell sounded and I looked out the window and saw that the limo was out there waiting on us.

"Well guys it time to get this show on the road" We walked towards the door and I made sure I turned off all the lights and locked up my apartment we headed towards where the limo was waiting I was right behind Jasper and as he was getting ready to get in he paused for a moment and seemed to be looking at something when he finally got in and I moved to get in next I finally saw what made Jasper pause.

There were three of the most good-looking women I ever seen already sitting in the limo. I had no idea we would be sharing with anyone else, but looking at these ladies if we had to share, I'm glad we we're sharing with them. I got in and took the seat next to a sexy browned haired girl with the most striking Brown eyes I ever seen I couldn't help staring at her all of the girls were stunning but she was easily the most gorgeous Woman on the plant.

I look down at what she was wearing and couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she was wearing a matching Nurses costume to my doctor one.

"Well hello there sexy ladies" Emmett said I finally took my eyes off of The girl next to me and looked at the other people in the limo it seems that we weren't the only matching costumes this was completely weird.

"Yea I know" The naughty nurse spoke from next to me her voice was so soft and sweet I was instantly mesmerized.

"Excuse me?" I asked, I was confused what did she know.

She was shaking her head and laughing at me her laugh was like tiny bells I was so drawn to everything she did.

"You said it was completely weird about the costumes thing." She answered. Did I say that out loud?

"Oh, yea it is pretty weird" I said back to her.

"When we walk in we're going to automatically look like couples." she said laughing

Oh Naughty Nurse I wouldn't mind people thinking I belong to you at all

Everyone stop talking and looked at me and then they all burst out laughing.

"You, ok there dude" Jasper asked me

"Yea why wouldn't I be."

"Because you just called my friend naughty nurse" The blond sitting next to Emmett said

I was embarrassed this girl was doing strange things to my mind filter I have to be careful what I said around her.

"Don't worry, I've been called weirder things but for future reference my names Bella" she said reaching out for my hand I grab it and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Edward"

"And I'm Alice" Said the fairy next to Jasper, "and this is Rose but you missed all that while you were staring at my friend" She was teasing me but I couldn't find it in me to be ashamed Bella was just too eye-catching for me to not stare at her.

"Oh Alice, give him a break you damn near drooled to many times to count since Jasper sat foot in the limo"

The little tiny fairy mouth dropped open at Bella's comment.

"Oh and you haven't been doing the same thing with Dr. Fuckme hair over there" Rose asked Bella

Bella just shrugged her shoulders and looked at me smiling

"Well, what can I say he's fucking hot" she winked at me

"Hey, what about me I'm hot" Emmett said

"Oh, yea dude we need a hose to put you out. You're on fire" Jasper shot at him

"Oh shit I didn't show you guys the coolest thing about my costumes" Emmett said jumping up out his seat once he was standing he drop his pants and what I saw was sure to scar me for life.

Emmett was wearing a g-string that had a fake water hose where his dick would be I was going to need a lot of belch to erase that image from my mind.

"That is just weird dude." Jasper told him

"I think it's fucking great" Rose said staring at Emmett like he was something to eat.

We all laughed after that we spent the next thirty minutes or so getting to know each other and having a really good time. We found out that we lived close by and that Jasper and me went to the same school as the girls. We discussed majors and what we wanted to do with ourselves. I think all of us guys were surprised by Roses choice in career she said she was use to people thinking it was weird but its her passion and she loved it. We decided that we would all stick together at this party thinking that a group of six would be much more fun then our normal group of threes

The limo driver announced that we were minutes away and if we wanted to look out the windows now was the time.

Alice climbed up through the sunroof, as we got closer wanting to get a better view of the property. We let her go we figured we look at the property once we got to the place but all of a sudden there was a gasp from Alice and the other girls could no longer contain their curiosity and Bella and Rose quickly jumped to see what Alice was looking at while us boys open the windows to look through those. And what we saw was one of the most breathtaking views we would probably ever experience.


	4. Spooky History

**BPOV**

The Scenery that was surrounding this place was so surreal, there was a gigantic waterfall that was about forty feet high surrounding the Mansion, we then went across a big bridge that spread across the waterfall. It was almost like we were in a fairytale. Once the limo stopped at the front door and the driver got out to let us all out and informed us that he'd be here in the morning again to get us. We walked up the stairs towards the door. The door was open already and when we walked in we were all at awe at what we saw.

The inside was something else too. The entry way had high ceiling, Marble floors spread throughout the first floor from room to room, and one side of the living room had wall-to-wall windows. We were led to a large ballroom where the party was being held. There was dj in the corner and tables felt with all kinds of imaginable snacks. It was a beautiful home it was hard to believe it was build so many years ago it seemed so modern for its time.

I looked at the time and it was a little after nine as we were walking around the admiring the workman ship of the house we noticed that here were a lot of other people there talking and laughing and dancing and having a good time, I felt strangely at home here more at home them I ever felt any where it was so open and welcoming.

As it got closer to ten, we were informed that if we wanted to leave now would be the time to go, because once the doors close there would be no way out until morning. They said there were enough bedrooms here to house us all with no problem. In the next few minutes some people started to leave but a lot more stayed. The girls and me had already decided we'd stay and were glad to see the boys were staying too. Once it hit nine just like the promise the doors to the Mansion were locked and sealed shut.

An older man who looked to be in his late forty went up to where the Dj booth was and grab the microphone and asked us for our attention for a moment. Everyone in the Mansion quieted down so that we could here what he had to say.

"Okay guess, since the doors are now locked, how about you all gather around here so I can tell you the little ghost story of Black Mansion."

We all got closer to the Dj booth some people standing and some sitting waiting to here more about this place. I knew from other conversation that most people here just like us had never heard of this place so learning more about it's history had all of us a little more the curious.

"So as some of you might know, there's a little bit of hunted history that goes along with this mansion. It's a bit of a ghost story but I figured I should tell you since the doors are now locked for the night. It's time for you to find out what you have gotten yourself into. The Black mansion was built in the Early 1900's for Jacob and Tanya Black. No one knows exactly where these two came from; they just turned up one day and started to build. Once the home was finished the two quickly got settled and involved into the community here. They were both very powerful, beautiful people. The people who lived in the community accepted them without a second thought. They were both charming and charismatic. There was a family though, that was a little reluctant about the Blacks. Esme and Carlisle Cullen knew that something was off about the two from the start they tried warning the town folk that by trusting the Blacks that they were making a grave mistake. They claimed that the couple were witches and were trying to get the town members to trust them so that do their witchcraft without any interference from any one. The town folk thought that the Cullen's were jealous because until the Black showed up they were the most prominent family in the community. They laugh at the Cullen's and told them to get over it and stop spending ridicules rumors. That was until one night a Young teenage girl came running from the forest bloody and beating screaming for help. She told the people of the town that Mr. Black and his Wife tried to take her because while she was walking around the village land she caught them performing some kind of spells. The town could no longer ignore the Cullen's after that. They got together and plan what they were going to do. They decided the Black's had to be destroyed, hung and set ablaze for the sake of the village and their children. So on Halloween night the town got together and went down to the Black mansion to dispose of the couple.

Somehow the Black's knew about what was going on in the town, and their plans to come after them. So they started on a plan of their own one to survive.

The Blacks cast a spell that night a spell that would preserves their souls make sure that it lived on even after their bodies where burned. The Blacks made a promise that night that they would be back.

Later the town found out the teenager was lying and was paid by the Cullen's to pretend that she was attacked. She admitted to never even seeing the Black's in the forest. The Cullen's tried to defined themselves, saying that they were trying to help and that since the town wouldn't believe them they found someone they would listen to. The town was outraged and upset and quickly banned the Cullen's from their town. They never found out why the Cullen's did what they did but the knew it was partly out of Jealousy. The town felt extremely horrible about what they did to the Blacks the town swore to bury the secret and pretend none of it every happen.

That was Halloween 1910, if the spell that the Blacks cast that night was indeed preformed correctly then their souls should be back to reclaim their bodies tonight.

Everyone was quite after the man was done telling the story. It was a little freaky we were all locked inside a house where there was a legend about returning angry spirits. I never believed in ghost stories though so I wasn't going to let this one bother me. I was in a beautiful place with my best friends and some very cool new ones. I wouldn't let some silly spooky story scare me and ruin my night. This was going to be the night of my life.


	5. Scary Findings

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the Characters**

**A/N This is the second chapter I posted tonight if you're reading this first and haven't read chapter three please go back one more so yea on with the spooky**

**EPOV**

We had just finished listening to some of the history of the Mansion, it wasn't really scary to me more of a sad story the way that Jacob and Tanya Black were treated by the people of the town was horrible they were destroyed without even a thought or a chance to defend themselves. Well I guess that all depends on how you look it maybe persevering their souls was their way of defending themselves. I found myself hoping that this was a true story and that the blacks could get a happy ending.

"I think I'm going to explore a little" Bella stated breaking me out of my thoughts. She was like a kid in a candy store the way she was looking around at this place who could blame her it was beautiful and it felt so warm and inviting her like home I didn't except that. It was a huge place not somewhere you would normally feel comfortable in if you weren't use to it.

"Yea I'm excited about getting a better look at the place to" Jasper chimed in I knew he would agree he'd been waiting to get inside of this place since I first told him about the invite I'm surprise he made it the long although I think a cute little fairy had a lot to do with that.

"How about we all go this place is huge we'd probably cover it better if we split up and if we see anything interesting we could always let each other know" I spoke up I'd been hoping to get Bella alone so that I could take the time to get to know her and I was thinking this would be the perfect opportunity.

"That sounds like a perfect idea we can go in groups of two I think it would be safe if we did one girl one boy though just in case" Rose said throwing a wink in my direction I was starting to think she was on to me.

"I'll go with Jasper" Alice spoke up first grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him along waving as they went on their way. I shook my head that girl was going to be the death of Jasper I could already tell but from the grin on his face I knew he wouldn't mind.

"Come on Rosie lets do dis thing," Em said trying to grab onto Rosalie's hand.

"Call me Rosie again and I'll knee you in the nuts, she said walking off away from him" She got near the stairs and noticed Emmett wasn't moving rolling her eyes at him she motioned for him to follow her.

"I think I'm in love," He said putting his hand over his heart and walking towards her.

I looked over at Bella who turned and looked at me.

"So I guess that it you and me" I held out my hand for her and she grabs it without hesitation.

"Yea, looks like you're stuck with me" she grinned up at me.

"Bella believe me I would rather be stuck with you then anyone else"

She smiled and blushed and it made me feel all warm in side I was very comfortable with Bella I just met her yet I feel like I knew here forever.

Once we made it to the fourth floor we could already tell this was where the master suite would be, it was much more open then the other floors, which were all filled with many different rooms. It was sort of like the living room down stairs but the whole floor was nothing but ceiling to floor windows.

There were only two rooms one of which we discovered was a bathroom. We walk towards the other door when I first tried to open it, it wouldn't budge but then all of a sudden it seemed to open with ease. We walked in and noticed that this had to be one of the only rooms in the house that still had the early 1900's furniture in it.

I had to admit I liked this room better then any other room it just called to me from some reason I was starting to get a strange feeling of déjà vu

All of a sudden I heard Bella screaming. I hadn't even noticed she wasn't by me anymore I ran as fast as I could trying to get to her afraid that she had gotten hurt.

Then I finally saw her she standing staring up at something she was shaking and I didn't know what to do or what had her so frightened

"Bella are you okay what's wrong" she wasn't speaking and that worried me even more. I finally looked up at what she was staring at wanted to know what had her so shook. When I saw it I immediately know what had her scared. There was a painting hanging on the wall of two people who looked exactly like Bella and Me in the Master suite in the Black Mansion. I didn't know what the hell was going on or what kind of sick joke this was but there was nothing funny about this at all.

You would think that was the scariest part of it all. Yes seeing a painting of yourself in a house you never heard of before and never been in with a person you only just met tonight, a person who was standing right next to you unresponsive was frightening, but that not what had fear running through both of our veins right now, but it had everything to do with the inscription on the bottom of the painting.

_July 1910 Jacob and Tanya Black_


End file.
